ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Spyro: Elemental Journeys
The Legend of Spyro: Elemental Journeys is a computer animated series based on the The Legend of Spyro series. Story Three months after Spyro and Cynder save the world from Malefor, an evil Griffon named Xanoton emerges. He has harnessed Malefor's former abilities, resurrected his former army, and stored his elements in several crystals. Now Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and their newfound friends have to stand together to take down a new villain. Characters Main Characters The main characters of the series: #'Spyro' (Yuri Lowenthal): The Series' main protagonist and fullfilled his destiny as the Purple Dragon. Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. Spyro shows the recklessness of an adolescent at times, but is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. #'Sparxs' (James Arnold Taylor): Spyro's dragonfly-like brother and best friend. Sparx is cautious but will explore the world with gentle prodding. He is a reluctant hero who is practically and worldly observant. He uses his wit and sarcasm as a mask to hide his doubts and fears. Sparx occasionally gives out humorous dialogue and sarcastic remarks. Despite this, he has shown himself to be a quick thinker whenever neccessary during serious situations. #'Cynder' (Tara Strong): A black dragoness who appears in The Legend of Spyro series and is the primary love interest of Spyro. She is cunning, intelligent, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. #'Bash' (Michael Patrick): An earth Dragon and Spyro's and Cynder's trusted friend. Bash spent most of his early dragonhood gazing into the sky, watching the flying creatures of the Vally of Avalar. His element is Earth tought by Terrador. He has a brown overwieght body, orange/yellow spikes and a mace on the end of his tail. #'Kate' (Andrea Libman): One Cynder's kind friends. She has a green body with a cyan underbelly and blue wings and horns. She speaks in a quiet, soft voice. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy around others. However, she can become forceful and assertive if her friends are placed in danger. Kate loves and cares for all animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but is very fearful of many things. She's similar and based on Fluttershy. #'Sunburn' (Dante Basco): An Orange Dragon who always wanted to be a Gaurdian like his inspertion, Ignitus. He's cocky, obnoxious and likes to play pranks on his friends. He's always ready for any fight. #'I.Q.' (Andy Pessoa): A dragon with glasses who is smart and study knowlage in the Library evan studies electricity. He has a yellow body with indigo wings, horns and spine from head to tail. Also have. #'Ember' (Andrea Libman): A pink Dragon with blue eyes and pink wings. She is hyperactive, random and humorous but she is also friendly and uncommonly kind. She is musically talents, enjoys singing, and often suddenly breaks into song, to the confusion of onlookers. *Her singing is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. #'Sonic Boom' (Ashleigh Ball): A blue Dragon, with purple Wings, and blue spots who often pesters Sunburn. She's tomboyish, brave, loyal, and though she often appears arrogant, she still has a kind heart and is there for her friends when they need her. # Trixie (Tabitha St. Germain): A white female dragoness who is into fashion. She has royal purple horns and wings. # Flashwing '(Molly C. Quinn): A female gem dragon born from the Spirit Gems and Bash's girlfriend. Flashwing fancies her beauty and usually adores being in the spotlight. Supporting Characters *'Hunter '(Greg Berger): A Heroic Cheetah and an allie to Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. *'Guardians: A group of elemental dragons who watch over the Dragon Eggs, training young dragons in the ancient ways, and presumably other things as well. As they also protect the innocent *#'Ignitus' (Gary Oldman): Master of Fire and leader of the dragon guardians. He serves as the father-figure to Spyro, providing him with words of wisdom and leads him onto the right path, as well as teaching him about the element of fire training. *#*'Kindle' (Miranda Richardson): Ignitus' cousin. She's particularly zealous when it comes to protecting the eggs, but all in all she is a very kind and caring dragon. However, Kindle has a strong maternal instinct and can be quite exceptional when the situation calls for her to be. *#'Volteer' (Corey Burton): Master of Electricity. He talks a lot about nonsense and uses intricate vocabulary while doing so. He and Cyril argue a lot and it's usually up to Ignitus to stop them. Volteer seems very energetic for his age. He taught Spyro to use his electric breath. *#'Cyril' (Jeff Bennett): Master of Ice. Cyril is a coldly confident and predominately prideful dragon, who constantly brags about his proclaimed royal ancestry. He is brimming with pride and arrogance, claiming that his lineage is that of some long forgotten yet great dragons. *#'Terrador' (Kevin Michael Richardson): Master of Earth and second in command. A battle-scarred warrior and the most militant, however, Terrador is the most calm of the Guardians, and trains Spyro to use his Earth breath and master his fear in facing Cynder. *#'Sage' (Nicole Oliver): A new female dragoness who is the Guardian and Master of Magic. She is similar to Princess Celestia from MLP: Friendship is Magic. She and Cynder *#'Cho-Lie '(Susanne Blakeslee): The new female dragoness Guardian and Master of Wind after the other guardian died in the war years ago while defend the temple. She's blind but she does not need her eyes to see, the wind guides her and walks with a wooden cane *#'Elorea' (Mellisa Disney): The dragoness Guardian and Master of Life. She is social to plants and to all living creatures. She is also the mother-figure to Kate as they both tend the care of plants and woodlen creatures. Terrador has a thing for her. *#'Draxar' (Jonathan Adams): A new dragon Guardian and Master of Shadow. . He helps Cynder tocontrol her shadow element. *#'Acidicus' (Steven Blum): A new dragon Gaurdian a Master of Poison, and with the capability to commune with lost languages. *#'Aquarius '(Troy Baker): *'Flash' (Jeff Bennett): Spyro's adoptive father and Sparx's real father *'Nina' (Vanessa Marshall): Spyro's adoptive mother and Sparx's real mother *'Nestor '(David Kaye): *'Halvor' (Clancy Brown): A Dragon general and a friend to Spyro. He leads the great Dragon Army He is based on the original Spyro Dragon's from Beast Makers! *'The Chronicler' (Corey Burton): is an ancient dragon who contained immeasurable wisdom and knowledge; he is also the dragon chosen to watch over the Books of Time. The Books of Time have recorded almost every part of history and every dragon has a book dedicated to their lives. When Ignitus was brought to life by Xanatar, he gived his duty to an elder Dragon named Darius, A former elder who respectfully takes Ignitus' place as Chronicler for the new age. *'Altair '(Carlos Alazraqui): An elderly Dragon who has a hard time to remember in his old age. *'Magnus '(David Sobolov): *'Kane' (Phil LaMarr): Leader of the Atlawas. *'Chief Prowlus '(Kevin Michael Richardson): Cheif of the Cheetahs. *'Mole-Yair' (Jeff Bennett): Leader of of the Manweersmalls. He, his brother and his people moved into Warfang to be much safer. *'Exhumer '(Corey Burton): Mole-Yair's brother *The Alavar Thieves: A gang of Thieves who like to cause trouble by stealing Dragon Eggs, Gems and Treasure. **'Racket' (Ian James Corlett): Leader of the Thieves who wears a blue robe **Fast Eddie (Tom Kenny): The tallest of the gang and the idealist. He wears a red robe **Gunther (John DiMaggio): An overweight Theif who has a hard time keeping up with his friends. He wears a green robe **Nicky (Wendy Mallek): **Wendel: *Citizens of Warfang: (Variou voices): Most are Dragons, Moles, Atlawas, Manweersmalls, Cheetahs and Villains *'Valkoriax' (Mark Oliver): The main antagonist in the series. He's an Malevolent Griffon who was created during the new age wants to rule the Dragon realms with his army of Apes and destroy Spyro. He weilds the Shadow Sceptre which he used to bring back the Apes, to conquer the realms and mining for Dark Gemes. His sceptre as dark gem on top, similars to Red's. *'The Apes': Malefor's former Dark Army who were turned into Shadow Apes. They were soon resurrected by Valkoriax to be his own Army in succeeding to rule the Dragon Realms. **'Gaul' (Kevin Michael Richardson): The Ape King and Valkoriax' second-in-command. Gaul is a disgusting, hairy wart-covered enormous ape with one eye as a green shining jewel. He has a purple, horned helmet that looks very similar to a Viking's helmet. He wields a pair of scimitar swords and a long staff brimming with magic. When he was resurrected by the Griffon, He and the Ape pledge their loyalty **'Kalidor' (Fred Tatasciore): He's a Ape/Dreadwing Hybrid. Snow white fur covering all the parts on his body where it would normally cover an Apes. Only, it also covers his neck and shoulders like a Dreadwing. Black skin with a light purple wing membrane. Has the basic head of a Dreadwing. Also has the long tail of an Ape only without the tuft on the end. Making it appear rat-like. His eye color is gold. Kalidor was created by Gaul as an experimental "super-soldier." But the amount of magic and spirit gems it took to successfully create him was so immense that Gaul decided it was best not to make anymore. In order to save resources. Galvore exselled in every test, beit physical or mental, that Gaul could throw at him. Valkoriax was impressed by his capabilities and placed him as Ape Air Force Comm.. He's an expert military stategist and excells at ranged combat. Is also an expert flyer. Along with a very sensitive sense of hearing. He has enhanced streagth to lift a boulder and **'Bruiser' (John DiMaggio): The muscle of the Apes with bare resemblence of a gorilla with a tail. **'The Conductor' (Kevin Michel Richardson): A gold-haired Ape who Spyro defeated on Munitions Forge. He is the head ofsecurity for the Apes. He returns with his new improved train, Steam II, an evil locomotive that has new features: 4 passenger cars, 5 railroad box cars for storing Dark Gems and 3 more for the cannons and turrets. **Toc (Daran Norris) **Knuckle and Cruncher (Don Leslie and Phil LaMarr): Two soldiers that are top thugs for Gaul. ** *'Stone Sentinel' (David Sobolov): Formally known as The God of the Shrine back on Tall Plains now resurrected by Vesvoriax to work for him as his Dark Earth Guardian. *'Skarib' (Dee Bradley Baker): A giant fire worm similar to the magma worms but with four arms, two legs and a shoots magma balls from his mouth and shoots stream of lava from his tail. He has four wings like a dragonfly. He serves as Vesvoriax' Dark Fire Guardian for Vesvoriax. *'Jolt'tora' (Thomas Hayden Church): A villainous cheetah who has eletrical abilities. He was once Prowlus' trusted soldier and closest friend when the kids as they grew up together. *'Frostbane' (Gary Anthony Williams): A ferocious Frost Lizard with fourarms that lived on Dante's Freezer. *'Skavengers': Cainine-like pirates who travel across the realms in massive ships, capturing inhabitants to force them to fight in a gladitorial arena on the Fellmuth for entertainment, and raiding various locations to steal precious and valuable treasures.Their ship are no longer air born, now they travel by sea **'Captain Hed-Hand Skarrat' (Robin Atkin Downes): Skabb's brother and new Captain of the Skavengers. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the series. Unlike his brother, Jack is intelligent, cunning and more devious as he doesn't need Scratch and Sniff to to translate for him, only to just sit on his shoulders and keep their beaks shut and do what he says or he'll roast over a fire and feed em' to the Skurvywings. He has left formable hook that has three fingers, it can transform into a Hoo-Doo Blade for duel sword combat and Skabb's Plunber-Busta Gun. **'Scratch' and Sniff '(Jeff Bennett and Kevin Michael Richardson): Two parrot-like birds (or possibly reptavians due to their dragon wings and lizard tails), who are former leaders of the Fellmuth and in charge of the Pirate fleet. They command Skabb by telling him what to do. Scratch is orange, has his eye patch over his left eye. As a schemer, Scratch is calm, cold, calculating, and cruel, plotting juicy ideas for his crew and the fate for his prisoners and enemies. Sniff is fandango purple, has his eye patch over his right eye. Sniff has an African-American gangster accent, and seems to be the second-in-command. He gives out some orders, but they are mostly rushed and short, unlike Scratch's monologue-like commands. Despite being Scratch's co-captain, Sniff is definitely the opposite of him. He is brash, erratic, brutal, rude, and lacks self-control. **Jaques Coldbone (Corey Burton): He is Skarrat's right hand man, a leader rank Skavenger. **Luca (Wally Wingert): **Bandit **Oxaas Vineweasel (Nolan North): **Wally (jeff Bennett) **Noxernaut (Grant Moninger): **Daggerts **'Skurvywings: Skurvywings are large, bird-like beasts that serve as mounts for the Skavengers and roosts in the pirate hangers aboard Fellmuth II; the Skavenger's battle arena, and obediently do the bidding of the unruly Skavengers. Creatures *Levithans: They're are docile sea creatures who dwell in the oceans of the Dragon Realms. They resemble giant sea turtles with three pairs of flippers. *Sabertooths: *Draclets: Giant Ice Spiders cross bred with Pirahnah's. Locations Warfang: Warfang is a city that had been built by the Moles in honor of their friendship with the dragons. *Dragon Temple: After the new age had begun, The Moles and Dragons had built a new Temple, similar to the one in the swamp but mch bigger. Inside there is a room, called the Grotto, where there is a pool of water known as the Pool of Visions. And it hasthe hatchery as well **Dragon Dojo: The Dragon Dojo is a section in the Dragon Temple where young dragons were taught how to wield their various elemental breaths and other abilities by the Guardians. *Mole-Yair's Antique Shop: Valley of Avalar *Cheetah Village: Dark Citadel The Dark Citadel, formally known as the Well of Souls is a dark mountain fortress created by Zhaseix Dante's Freezer Tall Plains It is a lush, green jungle reinforest situated on a massive cliff. Home of the Atlawas, they live in a tribe, worship gods and tend to their large crops. Episodes Season 1 #Dawn of a New Era, Part 1: #Dawn of a New Era, Part 2: #Dawn of a New Era, Part 3: #Egg Nappers: #Crystal Flight #Tibal Feud: #??? #??? #??? Category:Hub Network Category:Hub Shows Category:Dragons Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Magic Category:Family Category:The Legend of Spyro